


A Day Out

by DoomKitteh



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Listen I couldn't get it out of my head, There's a small mention of Dolls/Wynonna/Doc, it's short and kind of dumb but I don't care, it's so stupid omg I'm laughing too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomKitteh/pseuds/DoomKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole wanted to take Waverly out on a date that wasn't anywhere around Purgatory. Wynonna tags along and things don't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingFleshEater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFleshEater/gifts).



> Ok so this is short, like shorter than I'm used to writing for the most part. This is like 98% based off of something that happened right around the time I graduated high school (let me tell you that was yeeeears ago) and it was stupid/silly enough that I felt a stupid need to give it to these two because why not?
> 
> Instead of like... actually writing out the part where Wynonna barges in on their date-making plans I just... started it where it starts. Thistitleisdumbbutokay.
> 
> Also, FFE, this is for your face because I could. *surprise*

They were early, which had been Nicole’s original plan, their extra guest had not. It worked out in their favor however since Waverly had wanted to tell Wynonna about them soon and Nicole was 80% sure that she and Wynonna were friends. It would be nice hanging out with both sisters without some weird ass shit going on five seconds after they made plans to hang out.

It helped that Wynonna threatened both Dolls and Doc that if any of their phones rang she would shoot them both and then withhold sex. Something Nicole gagged at and Waverly looked wide-eyed at the three of them and Nicole let out a choked laugh before she could stop it, how could both sisters be so oblivious when it came to the other’s love life?

“Oh, we can see a movie after dinner!” Waverly gripped Nicole’s arm excitedly, then let it go with a quick glance towards Wynonna who had been looking at something else.

“Sport’s bar!” Wynonna exclaimed.

“Do you even like sports?” Nicole asked, brushing her fingers against Waverly’s hand and smiling at the flustered reaction she got.

“Hell no, but it’s the perfect place to get free booze!”

“Of course it is,” Nicole mumbled as she shook her head. 

“Hello, ladies!” 

Waverly jumped and Nicole groaned in annoyance, while Wynonna rolled her eyes. 

“So we’ve got this scavenger hunt thing and we’re so close to being done all we need is a picture of two of you kissing!” The boy paused briefly before adding, “Or kissing one of us works too. But we get more points if it’s two of you,” the boy grinned, acting like he’d just done the world a favor just by smiling. 

Nicole moved next to Wynonna quickly, just in time to snag the back of her jacket so she wouldn’t deck the kid.

They were harmless for the most part, and they could just say no, but Waverly was looking at Nicole like she actually wanted to give them what they asked for.

“It’s up to her,” Nicole said, nodding towards Waverly and pushing Wynonna behind her with a forceful squeeze to the arm to get her to stay still. She hoped.

Waverly had suggested they use this time to actually tell Wynonna instead of hoping for her to figure it out on her own. While Waverly was nervous as hell, she was tired of hiding it and the subtle hints about liking girls seemed to be going over well. So maybe this wasn’t an ideal situation but Nicole was giving Waverly an easy way to do this, instead of the awkward dinner conversation that was sure to happen.

Instead of being surprised by Nicole’s words, Waverly was giving them some serious thought. She just wanted to be with Nicole without having to hide it, she wanted to hold her hand while they walked down the road towards whatever destination they might have. 

“I’d rather kiss you,” one of the boys had wandered to her side, and grinned at her.

“Oh hell no,” Waverly said quietly. Mind made up, Waverly stalked towards Nicole, grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her into a kiss.

Nicole’s breath hitched and Waverly let out a small, happy laugh and kissing Nicole again, delighted to hear the surprise from Nicole. They pulled apart only moments later, the boys cheering and thanking them for the photo they had taken, but Waverly didn’t care, her eyes were on Wynonna who just stared at them.

Wynonna pouted, throwing her hands on her hips, “Hey, what if I wanted to kiss Officer Haughtstuff?”

“Oh my god, Wynonna!” Waverly yelled throwing her hands up in exasperation.

“What? How is it any—”

Furious with how dense Wynonna was being, Waverly pulled at Nicole again, this time wrapping her arms around her neck and threading her hands into Nicole’s hair and kissed her again. “Because I’m actually dating her,” she yelped when Nicole nipped at her ear.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it.” Nicole grinned and pulled Waverly into a deeper kiss.

“Alright, alright, I get it. Shit, can you please stop sucking face now,” Wynonna grumbled. Embarrassed about standing there staring at the two of them, but mortified at how she missed all the signs.

Waverly pulled away, giddy and excited, “Come on! I want to go in there!” Without warning she grabbed an exasperated Wynonna and a flustered Nicole and dragged them to a toy store down the way.

So it wasn’t exactly how Waverly had planned to tell Wynonna, but it worked out anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you it made you smile :)


End file.
